


Spotkajmy się przy moim grobie

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Naruto odwiedza grób Sasuke, ale nie spodziewa się tego, co go tam czeka.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Spotkajmy się przy moim grobie

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki one shot, napisany pod wpływem chwili :)

Nagrobny napis zamazywał się mu przed oczyma. Czuł się niczym w jakimś koszmarze, patrząc na zimny marmur, który samotnie stał pośród drzew i krzewów. Na uboczu Konohy, gdzie nikt nie odważył się zawędrować oprócz niego. Nawet Sakura Haruno, od pogrzebu, już więcej nie zjawiła się w tym pozbawionym życia miejscu.

Było tu dziwnie chłodno; wiatr dął, wprawiając szatę Hokage w ruch, tak samo jak blond kosmyki mężczyzny. Ponadto powietrze zdawało się być dziwne duszące. Czuć było metaliczną woń krwi.

A może to wszystko tylko mu się wydawało, kiedy klęczał i patrzył w pustkę, wspominając ostanie chwile bruneta. Pamiętając, jak sam zniszczył własne życie, wbijając ostrze prosto w serce bruneta.

Dzisiaj nie płakał. Łez wylał za wiele, by teraz ponownie móc pogrążyć się w szlochu. Zapewne dlatego wszyscy myśleli, iż pogodził się już ze stratą, że na powrót zaczyna układać fundamenty własnej egzystencji, mieć plany na przyszłość. To była jedna, wielka bzdura. Z każdym dniem Naruto upadał i coraz trudniej było mu powstać.

Bolało go tak mocno, jakby próbowali wyrywać mu kończyny. Chociaż ten ból, dla kogoś takiego jak on, zdawał się bardziej znośny niż ten psychiczny. Ten, który określał jako walkę z samym sobą, wiedząc, że jej nie dało się wygrać w żaden sposób.

Drgnął lekko, gdy o jego polik otarł się spadający liść.

Mężczyzna westchnął i ostatecznie położył białą różę na cmentarnej płycie. Dzisiaj były jego urodziny i choć Uchiha nie zwykł ich wyprawiać, Naruto i tak chciał jakoś upamiętnić ten dzień. Podarować mu prezent, zrobić drobny, acz miły gest.

_— Chciałbym kupić najładniejszą białą różę, jaką masz — powiedział w stronę dziewczyny. Ino zmarszczyła brwi, zupełnie zdumiona, ale potem natychmiastowo się uśmiechnęła._

_— Och, to dla kogoś ważnego..._

_— Tak, ważnego — potwierdził Naruto, odwzajemniając wymuszony uśmiech. Pomyślał wtedy, że to naprawdę smutne, iż kobiety, które kiedyś zwykły mówić, że kochają Sasuke, nie wiedzą o dacie jego urodzin. Nie pamiętają..._

— Powiedziałem, że sprowadzę cię do wioski — zaczął Naruto, powstając i spoglądając na błękitne, pozbawione chmur niebo. Promienie słońca odbiły się w szklistych, pustych tęczówkach. — I zrobiłem to. Leżysz tutaj... Choć tak naprawdę ciebie nie ma, Sasuke. Nie ma ciebie i już nie będzie. Już nigdy nie zobaczę twojej bladej twarzy, nigdy nie usłyszę sztucznych słów i nigdy nie powiem, że powinieneś przestać kłamać i podążać ścieżką mordu... — Naruto zacisnął dłonie w pięści, tak mocno, że szkarłatna kropla spłynęła z szorstkiej skóry na ziemię. Jego głos się zatrząsł — Nie powiedziałem ci wiele. Nie... nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć tego, czego bym chciał. Opowiedzieć o swoim życiu, o tym jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Że chciałem cię sprowadzić, bo nie mogłem żyć, wiedząc, iż nie jesteś ze mną. Że...

— Mam ochotę umrzeć — przyznał Uzumaki pustym głosem. — Mam ochotę umrzeć, ale nie mogę. Muszę dalej trwać, ponieważ ciążą na mnie obowiązki Hokage, gdyby jednak nie one, Sasuke, spotkalibyśmy się po drugiej stronie i może tam... może tam wybrałbyś mnie zamiast zemsty. A teraz muszę iść... ale wrócę... jak zawsze.

Hokage odwrócił się. Nim zrobił krok, przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Potem zaś ruszył, choć to zawsze zdawało się najtrudniejsze.

— Biała róża? Robisz się naprawdę denerwujący, Naruto.

Zamarł. W jednym momencie jego serce stanęło, by już po chwili głośno zacząć uderzać o klatę piersiową. Źrenice Uzumakiego rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy ponownie przystanął naprzeciwko nagrobka, by zobaczyć opierającego się o niego Sasuke, który przekrzywiał z niemałym zaintrygowaniem, acz także ironią głowę. Mrużył przy tym swoje czarne oczy, a prawą dłonią muskał rękojeść przypiętej do pasa katany. Wyglądał niczym bożek. Nierealny bożek.

Naruto słyszał szum w uszach, ale zdołał opanować trzęsące się ręce i jakoś utrzymać się na nogach.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, iż jesteś romantykiem — kontynuował bezczelnie brunet. Jakby wcale jeszcze chwilę temu nie był martwy. Przechylił się i zręcznie pochwycił różę, by po chwili przytykać ją do nosa. — Pachnie tobą.

Naruto nie wierzył, że to się działo naprawdę. Sądził, iż ma omamy. Zakładał, że umysł kpi sobie z niego. A mimo tego zdołał wydukać:

— Mną?

Uchiha prychnął i wyprostował się, odpychając od marmuru, by koniec końców zbliżyć się do blondyna. Teraz stali blisko, acz dalej oddzielało ich paręnaście centymetrów. Oczy Sasuke z tej odległości zdawały się być wrogie, sam mężczyzna emanował podirytowaniem.

— Czemu nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś? Czemu nigdy nie ubrałeś tego w słowa? — szepnął sucho wprost w jego wargi.

— Czego?

Sasuke zignorował znowu jego pytanie.

— Odpowiedz, dlaczego chciałeś mnie sprowadzić? Odpowiedz, czemu ci tak zależało? Odpowiedz, Naruto — warknął.

Uzumaki czuł się skonfundowany. To on powinien być zły, to on powinien ponownie oskarżać Sasuke, że mu to zrobił. Że żyje, a miał czelność go oszukać, przypuszczalnie stosując na nim sharingan... ale było to ponad jego siły.

— Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Sasuke zamilkł. Odchylił się delikatnie i poprawił opadającą na czoło grzywkę. W jego oczach malowało się zimno, nie było złości, był tylko czysty lód.

— Dobrze, więc nie szukaj mnie, Naruto.

Wyminął go, chcąc spokojnie skierować się wgłąb lasu. Naruto zaskoczony, mimowolnie pochwycił rękaw koszuli Uchihy. Zrobił to instynktownie, machinalnie.

— Czemu teraz wyszedłeś z ukrycia? — zapytał, szybko kalkulując. Szybko rozmyślając, o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Naruto jako Hokage nauczył się łączyć fakty w zawrotnym tempie. — Czyżby Sasuke Uchiha nie potrafił patrzeć na moje cierpienie? W końcu serce mu zmiękło?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Możliwe, iż tym razem Sasuke nie miał zamiaru kłamać.

— Myślałem, że cię zabiłem, a ty po prostu sfingowałeś swoją śmierć. Co, może myślałeś, że tym sposobem mnie się pozbędziesz, a może chciałeś zobaczyć, jak sobie radzę?

— A może... — kontynuował — A może wierzyłeś, że w końcu to powiem.

— Ale nie powiedziałeś, prawda? — zakpił Uchiha, w ułamku sekundy znajdując się na wprost. Ich spojrzenia, oba burzliwe, spotkały się.

— Jeśli odpowiem, zostaniesz? — zapytał ostro Uzumaki. Jego dłonie samoistnie wylądowały na białej koszuli Uchihy, gniotąc ją bezwstydnie.

— To zależy, co mi odpowiesz...

— Dlatego, że cię kocham — rzucił cicho Naruto, w końcu ujawniając, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu, by sprowadzić przyjaciela do wioski. W tych słowach jednak kryło się znacznie więcej.

Blondyn bał się, że Sasuke rozśmieje się i zniknie. Zniknie, mówiąc, iż to wszystko to tylko żart, prowokacja. Uzumaki nie wiedział, czy wtedy zdołałby się pozbierać. Czy zdołałby wrócić do wioski i nadal rządzić nią jako Hokage? Czy mógłby dalej spełniać swoje marzenia?

W tej chwili Sasuke patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Wydawało się, że również nad czymś rozmyśla, ponieważ jego ciemne ślepia ani na ułamek sekundy nie oderwały spojrzenia od blondyna.

— Będę tutaj jutro o świcie, Naruto — ostatecznie rzucił, odwracając się i odchodząc. W dłoni dalej trzymał białą różę.

— I co dalej, Sasuke?! — krzyknął za nim Uzumaki, wzburzony takim traktowaniem. — Co...?!

— Jutro będziemy się kochać.

Możliwe, że się przesłyszał, ponieważ Sasuke już był daleko od niego. Jego sylwetka niemalże zanikała pośród wysokich, bujnych drzew. Ale coś mu mówiło, że te słowa naprawdę pomiędzy nimi padły. A Sasuke odwzajemniał jego uczucia.

Miał wiele pytań. Miał wiele pytań do samego siebie, ale jedyne czego pragnął to dotknąć bruneta, dotknąć i nigdy nie przestawać dotykać. Chciał go pocałować. Jaki w ogóle smak miały jego usta? Język?

Jaki smak miał Sasuke?

— Tak, jutro będziemy się kochać — potwierdził Naruto, przymykając błękitne oczy. 


End file.
